User blog:JasperandDamonhottestvamps/Title: If you love me, why do you hate me?- Chapter 5
Chapter 5: The Feast To Grind Your Teeth. "Well, since there are visitors that eat, we can have a little feast, right?" Esme said. She was intrigued by the idea of making food for visitors for the first time. "It's not like the majority eats, Esme" Rosalie interjected, annoyed ny the feast she will not even participate. "Oh Rosalie, the woman who will always bring me down when it comes to cooking.....the last time was when Bella came to meet us......you broke me one of my favorites glass bowl. "Whatever happens....I'm freaking starving miss-" "It's Mrs." Alice said. "Yeah Mrs...." Embry replied rolling his eyes. Like I care- ''he thought. He grabbed a napkin and started playing with it. "Immature bastard." Leah called out. "I could be....but at least I don't cause trouble like a drama queen like you, ''L-ee-Ah." ''Embry said. Leah rolled her eyes and shrugged. Even if she didn't want to show it, she ''was ''scared. She was worried that the honey blonde male vampire will spew out what she is feeling. Esme along with Carmen came with three huge bowls. One hadded chinese rice warm and fresh, the seocnd was filled with cheese bread all smooth and hot, the last one had mashed potato filled and nice made. "Wow Esme, when you learned how do this......''amazing ''food?" Jacob said astonished. "Thank you so much, I have my ways of learning." Esme replied. Carlisle kissed her cheeks as she placed the rice bowl on the table. Bella looked at Edward from across the table, she was sitting next to Jacob. "What's wrong Bella?" Jacob questioned. "You don't look very well." "Nothing Jake...is just that I am not so hungry, that's all." "Bella, I have known you since we were little even.....tell me." "Well.....is ''you." Bella said, she glanced at the people around her to see if they were listening. Fortunately to her, everyone was having discussion to one another. "me" Jacob said. "Yes." "Why?" "Cause....you are always wanting to make me separate from Edward." "Me?" "Yes you!" "Wait a minute Bella, don't put me the villain of the story, if you really ''want to be along side with Edward....then get the hell out of my side and go with him. That's all." "But-" "But you don't want that Bella, I know. You want to be with me....you love me too. Don't ever forget that. I am freeing you to make your desicions.....and from what I can see, you have been with me nore than him." "Oh shut up Jake!" Bella said "I love Edward." "And me....or you don't?" "Well-" You should really see your eyes when you look at me.....those loving eyes. Plus, the fact that you don't want me hurt...even if I don't need your protection." "Cause your my friend!" "And Angela is too.....and you are not like that with her." "It's different with her-" "No it's not." "I hate you Jake." "Well, if you do love me....why do you hate me?" "Just eat!" Bella said and started to eat her meal. Leah was eating when she suddenly saw a letter on her plate. It was unexpected from her, it was packed and fold. She opened it. It read: ''I'm still watching you. Category:Blog posts